Chinese patent application CN201320378153.0 discloses an electrical connector which comprises an insulative body and a group of first terminals and a shielding member which are fixed to the insulative body, the insulative body comprises a base portion and a tongue extending forwards, the tongue has a first surface and a second surface which are provided oppositely, the first terminals are exposed on the first surface, the shielding member is provided to the tongue and is positioned between the first surface and the second surface, the first terminals comprise a grounding terminal, the grounding terminal is provided with a contact portion protruding toward the shielding member and contacting the shielding member.
Tail portions of the terminals in an upper row of the electrical connector are soldered to a circuit board by surface soldering. On the one hand, the tail portions of the terminals in the upper row horizontally extend rearwards out of a first insulator, therefore such a tail portion does not have elasticity in design, so that some of the terminals in the upper row cannot be soldered to the circuit board easily due to poor coplanarity of the tail portions of the terminals when the electrical connector is soldered to the circuit board, which results in empty soldering. On the other hand, high temperature during soldering easily has negative effect on electrical performances of the electrical connector, solder may be cracked, which may further result in a poor electrical connection. Moreover, terminals in a lower row of the electrical connector are rigidly connected to the circuit board via straight insert soldering, which may result in that the electrical connector cannot precisely be aligned with an opening of the casing of an electronic device (such as a mobile phone) easily due to manufacturing tolerance.